


an ode to a girl

by Theflyinghamster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 8 Spoilers, You know what scene this is, s8ep4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyinghamster/pseuds/Theflyinghamster
Summary: missandei deserved better but there is only one way this story ends.





	an ode to a girl

**Author's Note:**

> look.  
> it happened.  
> its not fair and i wish it didnt (i had grey worm pegged to die tbh) but this isnt a happy story

There are chains on her body but Missandei feels as free as the day her queen set her eyes on the Unsullied and her. 

She knows this is how she dies, that this woman filled with venom has already sunk her fangs in. 

It would’ve been nice to have an after, she supposes. A warm beach and soft breeze with her love by her side, content in knowing her queen sits on her rightful throne. But a slave never gets an after and freed may she be, Missandei knows there are still marks from her collar on her neck and fate. 

The false queen asks for last words and Missandei knows what she must say. 

Her mind is clear, but the body is just not catching up when the arm she could’ve dragged over the edge to end the war retreats.

(There is a part of her that says something soft, like ‘I love you Grey Worm’ or ‘Thank you my queen.’ But no girl has gotten as far as she by being soft.)

She knows it is petty, but this is the retribution she deserves. Dying violently in a foreign land, in front of the two people she never wanted to cause pain. 

_Dracarys_

Dragonfyre.

Burn them all.

**Author's Note:**

> i know she's going mad but at this point I Get It.  
> burn the bitch dany.  
> edit: I MEANT CERSEI NOT THE WHOLE CITY


End file.
